Catwoman Begins
by Victory Goddess
Summary: The origin story of Selina Kyle. From the runaway orphan to the rich socialite with an alter ego, tells the origins of Selina and why she became Catwoman, a notorious jewel thief.
1. Chapter 1

This idea has been bugging me for a while. In this story, The Dark Knight Rises doesn't exist. Batman will be mentioned but I'm not sure about an appearance because this focuses on Catwoman's origins. In reviews let me know which DC character you want in the story but choose carefully because I am sticking to Christopher Nolan's realism in the story. The character can be a hero or villain.

Disclaimer: I do not own Selina Kyle/Catwoman or any characters affiliated with DC comics. I only own the plot of this story.

* * *

The Narrows, Gotham City...

An eight year old Selina Kyle looked out of her window in her house in the Narrows. It was late in the evening and it was raining. Her sad brown eyes looked at the rest of her neighborhood in the Narrows. Her long brown hair cascaded around her face. She pressed her nose against the cold window. She heard the wind blow but it sounded like a ghost's whisper.

She was very tired but determined to stay up.

The door of the house creaked open. Selina knew it was her mother coming back from her job. She stayed still and silent for a minute or two. Her mother's footsteps eventually faded away. She waited a little longer. There was no more noise but Selina was careful.

The rain made a dull pitter-patter sound. It wasn't the worst rain but it wasn't light either.

Her bedroom was fairly small. What made it worse was that she had to share the room with her four year old sister, Maggie.

Maggie looked like the female version of their father. She was sound asleep.

The room had two beds and a dressing table. The walls were grey. Sometimes, she heard the sound of a mouse scurrying on the roof. It made sounds on the ceiling, startling her. There were even cracks in the walls. Water dropped through the grey ceiling.

The Kyle family were poor but they had enough money to send Selina to a public school, buy clothes, pay for Selina's gymnastics and food.

Selina wished the family had money like the Wayne family. Her father called the Waynes pompous and flaunting their wealth.

The Narrows were suffering a depression. It was supposedly worse in Blüdhaven, a city with the world's highest crime rate which was close to the crime rate of Gotham. Selina couldn't imagine what Blüdhaven would look like because this was worse enough.

The rain eventually stopped. The clouds slowly separated from each other. It was rare to see the moon or stars in Gotham City. Her mother told her it was good luck when you saw the moon or stars and that you should make a wish upon seeing one.

Selina smiled at the thought of her mother. She wanted to make a wish. She wanted to be free of poverty and to leave this nightmare of a home. She looked at her sleeping sister. If she was to escape she would take her father, mother and Maggie with her. Selina always vowed to take care of Maggie. It was a promise she kept after she saw Maggie for the first time as a baby.

For the first time in her life, Selina saw a star. The star was all alone shining in the night sky. Selina grew very excited and happy. She wanted to cry with joy.

_I wish to be free of poverty, _Selina silently wished.

She hoped the wish would come true like her mother said.

* * *

In the morning...

"Wake Lina," a cute babyish voice whispered.

Selina moaned and turned around. She tried to open her eyes to adjust to the light.

"Lina!"

Selina turned to face Maggie.

"Morning Maggie."

Maggie had blonde curly hair and brown eyes. Her hair was all messed up. She had a cute smile. She was wearing a pink nightie.

"Can we see Mommy?"

Maria Kyle, Selina's mother was a stripper for a night club. She stayed up until very late. Selina was unaware of her mother's job but knew she stayed up very late.

"Mommy's sleeping, Maggie. We can see her later."

Maggie put on her puppy dog eyes.

It was hard to deny Maggie.

Selina groggily got out of bed and walked with Maggie to the 'living' room. Their father, Brian Kyle, was sitting on the green tattered couch. He was a drug addict and never went to rehab.

"Morning Daddy," Maggie squealed.

Their father smiled at Maggie. It was obvious he favored her. Selina sighed. Her parents constantly argued. The Kyle home was full of tension and fear.

Brian didn't want to pay for Selina's gymnastics but Maria said it was Selina's gift and she should be allowed to do it.

"Daddy?" Maggie asked.

"Yes, dear," he smiled.

"Can I see Mommy?"

Brian smiled at the four year old.

"Yes."

Selina stood behind the couch. She wasn't acknowledged.

* * *

_A couple of years earlier..._

_"Daddy!" Selina squealed with happiness._

_Selina had arrived at home from her gymnastics. She was happy to be there. Selina was the best for her age group._

_She had seen young women do incredible flips and other amazing acrobatic feats. She wished to do it one day._

_"What is it?" Her father growled, annoyed._

_"Are you ok Daddy?"_

_"Do I look ok?!" He snarled._

_Selina was afraid. She let out a small whimper. Her lip was trembling._

_"Do you know how much your gymnastic classes cost us?! We can't support ourselves! For me to pay, is like a FORTUNE!"_

_Selina was startled. Her father was angry at her but at what cost. It scared her and scarred her for the rest if her life._

* * *

Maria Kyle had kept the family together. She didn't enjoy her work. It was a bad example for her daughters. At the club she had some bad memories. She was almost raped but Brian rescued her. It was how they met and it was precious to her.

Brian was stubborn but had found a place in her heart.

"Mommy!"

Maria forced herself up. She blinked to adjust to the light. Fatigue was trying to get her to lay in bed.

Brian and Maggie were in the room.

"Good morning Maggie and Brian."

Maggie happily squealed. Maria hugged her youngest daughter. The sunlight creeped inside the room which was dimly lit. The bed Maria and Brian slept in, was old. It sometimes creakeby when someone sat or laid on it.

"Where's Selina?" Maria asked, noticing the absence of her oldest daughter.

Maggie got out of the hug.

"Daddy! Let's find Lina!"

Maria laughed. Maggie couldn't say say Selina. Brian smiled.

Maggie rushed to their room.

"Lina!"

"Where are you Selina?" Brian asked.

"Here!"

Maggie ran to Selina and hugged her tightly.

"Go to Mommy!"

Selina smiled at her little sister. Hope had risen from the seeming eternal darkness.

Maggie ran to Maria's room. Selina and Maggie sat on the bed hugging their mother. Brian came in smiling and the family of four hugged. It was a time to savor. The Kyle family had rare moments like this. It was as if they were a normal family with no problems. The perfect family.

A black alley cat had jumped on the bed and was purring at Maria's side.

"It's Tommy!"

"It's Tom, Maggie."

"Tommy!" Maggie pouted.

Tom frequently visited the Kyle home. Like children, Maria was good with cats.

Maggie attempted to pat Tom but he playfully scratched her.

"Tommy scratched me!" Maggie pouted, lip trembling.

"Tommy was just playing with you," her father answered, "see."

Brian attempted to pat Tom but he playfully scratched him.

"Bad Tommy."

Tom laid on his back and wriggled around. The family laughed. Maggie forgot about the scratch and laughed at 'Tommy'.

It was one of the best but last family memories, before everything changed...

* * *

This is the prologue. It was meant to be short. I'll write longer chapters later. This was a look at the Kyle family before a dramatic event, which changes Selina's life forever. I liked Anne Hathaway's Catwoman, so Selina's portrayal will be based on that with some changes. I think she should have had the whip as her weapon. If you can, please review and tell me what you think and how I can improve.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the feedback in the previous chapter everyone.

* * *

Selina had woken up early. It was a school day. Except, she preferred to sleep in her bed, like Tom.

"Get up Selina," her mother's gentle voice whispered.

"A little bit later," Selina pleaded, as she turned to the other side of her bed.

Her mother gently grabbed the pillow from where Selina was laying. She playfully hit Selina with the pillow.

"You win Mom," Selina sighed, as she got out of bed.

She was wearing a red tank top and blue three quarter jeans. Her long brown hair was tied in a high ponytail. She went downstairs for breakfast. Her father was about to leave for work.

"See you later Daddy!" Maggie cried out, as she ran to her father.

Maggie ran toward her father. Brian bent down and gave Maggie a hug. Selina sighed.

What did she do that was wrong?

Why didn't her father hug her like Maggie?

Maria gave a hug to her husband.

"See you later Brian."

The husband and wife kissed.

For some reason, Selina's mother was upset. Selina noticed it. It looked as if she wanted to cry.

"Are you ready for school Selina?" Her mother asked.

Selina grabbed her bag.

"I need to brush my teeth..."

Selina ran upstairs to the bathroom. It was once nice but it was a shabby grey in color. After brushing her teeth, she ran outside to where her mother and sister were waiting.

* * *

Selina's favorite class was gymnastics. She was the best in her year. Sometimes, high school students would use the gym.

They performed amazing feats, such as backflips and doing cartwheels on the tall balance beam. Selina looked up to them and wanted to be like that.

Her teacher, Miss Kingston, led the class.

"You'll be doing a course around the gym..."

Miss Kingston kept in talking but Selina wasn't focussing on what she was saying.

The high school girls were dazzling to watch. How they flew in the air and were caught perfectly. It was amazing. One of the high schoolers did a series of cartwheels on the balance beam without falling off. Two of the high schoolers did a series of backward handsprings. They did their handsprings in opposite directions. The way the girls leaped in the air.

"Do you know what we're doing Selina?" Miss Kingston asked, seeing if her student had been listening.

"Uhh..."

"Pay attention for next time."

A few of the girls in Selina's class smirked. They were popular and well known. Selina knew they were jealousy but she felt the anger rise.

"_Pay attention Selina,__" _one of the girls, Bella said.

Bella looked like an eight year old Barbie. She had blonde hair going to her shoulders. She wore a light pink leotard. Selina was wearing a black leotard. Bella's hair was in pigtails. She was only Selina's only rival.

"We do cartwheels on this mat, then a forward roll at the end. On these small mats do the rock 'n' roll, tuck and v-sit. On the green mat do a scorpion kick. Bella will go first then Selina."

It never mattered as long as Selina could do the best as she can.

'I can do it; I'll be like those high school girls,' Selina thought.

The high schoolers motivated her and gave her purpose. She would also do her mother proud.

Bella went too fast on the cartwheels and fell over. She twisted her ankle. Her eyes began to well with tears from the pain. Before doing another cartwheel, Selina stopped and went to check on Bella. The other girls stopped as well. Miss Kingston immediately ran over.

"Never rush girls; be patient and pace yourself. It'll come."

Those words stuck in Selina's head.

One of the high schoolers was using the still rings. They swung at an even pace. However, the high schooler lost their grip and plummeted to the ground, breaking her back. The high school girl had landed on her back, hard.

The high schooler's supervisor had rushed to the scene, picking up the girl. She was crying.

"M-My back."

Selina saw the girl go. Her friends were very concerned. It looked painful. Two accidents had happened...what was next?

* * *

Maria had parked her car outside Gotham Elementary, patiently waiting for Selina to come out. Her car was grey and one of those older models.

Selina was running towards the car. When she went in, Maria drove off quickly.

"How was your day?"

"It was...fine. There were two accidents in gymnastics."

Maria sighed.

"You know the consequences of what you choose and do."

Her mother seemed sad again. Why was she sad?

"Where's Maggie?" Selina asked, to school the topic of school.

"Maggie's with your father at his work."

'Dad is always with Maggie and Mom...why not me?' Selina thought, with a little sadness.

Maria drove to their home in silence.

* * *

When Maria and Selina had arrived at their home, Selina immediately went to work on her Maths homework. Maria went to lay in her bed.

"Give Tom some water!" Maria yelled.

"I'm doing it now!"

Tom purred at Selina's leg. Selina smiled.

She grabbed a small blue bowl and filled it up with water. Tom was quite eager to see the water and immediately began drinking. She patted him on the head, before going to her room.

Selina went through her bag, to find her Maths book. She began by writing the multiplication tables.

Whilst writing Selina lost a count of time. It was already dark in Gotham City. It was a vast but interesting sight to see.

Selina brushed her teeth and went to bed.

After an hour, Selina found that she couldn't fall asleep so she got up to get a glass of water.

Suddenly, Selina heard a scream. It was her mother's scream! It sounded as if she was in pain.

Tom immediately ran to Selina's bedroom.

Selina suddenly felt scared. What was wrong?

She cautiously walked to her parents' room. No one was in there. Selina felt a lump in her throat.

On the left was her parents' bathroom. She opened the door carefully. Selina was instantly shocked by the sight.

"MOM!"

Her mother laid in the bathtub. Blood was all over the bathtub. Blood also covered Maria Kyle's body. The most blood was on her neck. Selina saw a thin line on the neck and blood was slowly oozing out of it. Her mother's eyes were closed and they looked as if they were in peace. Maria's skin was pale. On her bloodied lap was a knife. It was a little pocket knife, covered in blood. Maria's hair was spread all over and looked wild.

Selina was crying. Who would do something like this to her mother?

"MOM! PLEASE JUST WAKE UP!"

Suddenly, Selina heard the sound of footsteps. When she turned around, she saw men in blue uniforms. It was the Gotham Police Department.

One of the officers had a pair of glasses on. He had dark brown hair and his uniform was a light blue.

"Oh my God," he whispered.

"Gordon, stay on task."

Selina was overwhelmed by how much police there were.

"Come with me to the police station," Gordon told her.

Selina refused to move.

"I'll ring your father but we have to investigate what happened and see who was responsible."

Selina nodded but her eyes were still full of tears.

"What about my Mom?"

"Sh-She's dead."

* * *

The police officers gave Gordon a strange look when he walked in the police station, with Selina, who was in her black nightgown which had gold stars on them.

"Why is it busy?" Selina asked.

"A couple was murdered an hour ago. We're trying to find who killed them."

Gordon led Selina to the main office.

A boy her age was sitting there. He had a large black coat on him. There were tears coming from his eyes. He looked handsome for his age. Under the large black coat, the boy was wearing a suit with a black tie. It was quite formal. His hair was a nice shade of brown.

The two children looked at each other.

"What's your name?" the boy asked.

"Selina. What's yours?"

"Bruce."

"Did your parents get killed?"

Bruce began to sob again.

"Y-Yes. W-Why are you h-here?" He asked, but was still crying.

"My Mom d-died."

Selina then cried again, thinking of the gruesome memory of finding her mother dead.

Suddenly, the Commissioner came in the office.

"We found him," he said to Bruce.

Bruce looked a little hopeful.

"Good bye Selina."

"Bye Bruce."

Bruce was led away.

Gordon arrived at the room.

"It'll be ok," Gordon whispered in Bruce's ear, as he was led away.

Bruce looked at him hopeful, before leaving.

"We had a look at the evidence...your mother...killed herself."

Selina lightly cried. Gordon hugged her.

"It'll be ok," he whispered.

Gordon led Selina to her waiting father and sister.

* * *

The Kyle family was never the same. Brian was hit hard. It'd only been a day since Maria's suicide.

After Brian and Selina arrived from school, Selina had her gymnastics class. Her father went to his room.

Brian drank two bottles of alcohol.

After reading a book, Selina approached her father. She didn't know that he had been drinking.

"Dad...can you please take me to gymnastics?"

Brian then slapped Selina across the face. She whimpered.

"Do you know how much it costs me...you're ungrateful and like a little bitch...like yer mother."

Selina was puzzled and scared at her father's changed behavior. What did he mean by bitch?

Selina stood frozen to her spot.

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

That did it. Selina ran for her life to her bedroom. Maggie had followed Selina.

"What's wrong with Daddy?" Maggie asked, scared.

"I don't know..."

Selina heard a meow. She saw Tom sitting on the window. Since it was open, he climbed out of it and walked on the ground.

"Tommy! Come back!" Maggie exclaimed.

"Shh," Selina whispered.

Maggie suddenly quietened down.

When the evening came:

Maggie and Selina arrived at the living room.

"What's for dinner Daddy?" Maggie asked.

Brian had too many drinks.

"Make it yourself! Girls like you are bloody useless!"

Maggie looked at him, sadly.

"NOW!"

Maggie ran off like a cyclone.

Selina just sat at the couch. She gulped nervously, when she heard her father's footsteps approaching her.

"Why are you here?" Brian asked, deadly quiet.

"I-It's nothing D-Dad."

"YOU'RE LYING!"

He grabbed Selina by the arm and pulled her off the couch. He let go of Selina and she landed on the floor. Before her father hurt again, Selina ran off to her room. Maggie and Selina silently cried all night.

* * *

A couple of days later, Selina felt worse. She couldn't stand being home and liked it when she was school.

"Your Mom's a wimp," Bella sneered.

Selina tried to hold her tears.

"Your Mom dresses you up like a baby," Selina retorted.

Bella's cheeks went red. The other girls were laughing.

"This isn't the last time Selina!" Bella yelled.

Selina shrugged her shoulders, before going to get changed. She was very sad and felt the lump rise in her throat.

* * *

After school, Selina immediately retreated to her room. She told stories to Maggie. Selina was glad that she had Maggie.

Brian had disappeared and was rarely seen in the house. The girls knew not to bother him.

In his bedroom, Brian kept drinking beer and alcohol. It was all he really did. He cursed Selina for looking like his beloved Maria.

As he laid on his bed, he looked at a picture of Maria on their wedding day. Everything was perfect. He looked younger and energetic while Maria looked like an angel, _his _angel. He felt so confused and alone. His mind was shattered. Memories were rushing at him. The day that he saved her from a rapist.

_Brian Kyle had arrived at Gotham Night Club. The place was active and alive. A band was playing jazz music. The walls were painted a dark blue and there were golden spot lights, shining on stage._

_He saw one of the strippers. She was wearing a devil red bikini. She had long brown hair and matching eyes. She gave him an innocent smile before prancing off with her co-workers._

_Bartenders were serving several customers. There was a man who was several years older than Brian. He had dark brown hair and was slightly plump. He wore a light brown suit._

_"Nice to see you Brian," the man teased._

_Brian was annoyed._

_"Nice to see you as well Falcone...aren't the police after your ass."_

_"Cops are running scared," Carmine Falcone answered._

_"Someone will get your sorry ass arrested by cops."_

_"That'll never happen...not even in the future."_

_Brian left that section and walked to the backstage._

_He saw the brunette stripper with the red bikini get held down by a man. She saw him and looked alarm._

_"Get off her!"_

_The man turned to face Brian._

_"Make me," the man taunted._

_Brian then quickly punched his face. The man had an unamused expression._

_"You're going to regret that."_

_The man then kicked him. Brian was caught by surprise. He got up and did a low kick and pushed the man to the ground._

Brian felt fatigued. His heart was slowing down. He couldn't move. He took a last bottle and gulped it down.

* * *

An anonymous source had rang the police. They were concerned about the Kyle family and heard a lot of screaming.

The police arrived at the Kyle home at 9.30 P.M.

Gordon knocked on the door.

Selina found it hard to sleep but when she heard the door knock, she ran to it.

"This is the Gotham police," Gordon stated.

'That's the police man who helped me,' Selina thought.

She opened the door and Gordon was shocked.

Selina Kyle had a black eye and several little bruises on her face. She couldn't even smile.

"What is it?" she asked, panic was evident in her voice.

"We need to see your father.."

Selina led Gordon to Brian's bedroom. Gordon turned on the light. He was shocked by the state of the room.

Bottles of beer and alcohol were littered everywhere in the room. Some bottles were broken. Brian Kyle was laying on the bed. In his hand, he clutched a beer bottle.

His skin was pale. He wasn't moving nor making any sounds of breathing. He looked peaceful, with his eyes closed.

"Check on him," Gordon asked.

One of the cops checked Brian's pulse.

"He's dead."

Selina felt her blood turn to ice. This couldn't be happening.

She slowly backed away.

Gordon saw her.

"We can help Selina-"

"You can't!"

She was crying. Selina couldn't take it anymore.

The police were going to take her and her sister away to get adopted.

She wasn't going to give in. Unlike her parents, Selina was going to survive. Although she would have to abandon Maggie to escape. It was now or never.

Selina broke into full sprint.

"Selina, we just need to talk."

She didn't stop. Selina just ran. She arrived at the laundry room. She silently opened the door and walked in. Next, she opened the door of the laundry, silently and walked out of the house into the small backyard.

She ran to the wooden fence. She removed a piece of the fence and walked onto the other side to freedom. She cleverly put the piece back.

Selina then continued running and disappeared in the night.

* * *

I never said anything about Bruce Wayne. I liked that scene in Batman Begins when Gordon tells him it's going to be ok. I find it touching. Thanks for reading this chapter :)


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for not updating in ages.

* * *

Selina was running as fast as she could to evade the GCPD. Her heart was pounding and she felt the adrenalin rush through her entire body.

It was night time so it was extremely dark.

"Selina!"

She heard the voices of Gordon and several other police officers. She wasn't going to give in to go to an orphanage.

'I'm sorry Maggie,' Selina thought, her thoughts clouded with guilt.

She arrived in a dark alleyway. The buildings seemed much older and were abandoned. The buildings seemed unstable and the conditions inside weren't much better.

Old Gotham.

It was cold tonight and Selina shivered. The graphic images of her parents' suicides haunted her.

In the alleyway there was an old mattress. It was soft but dirty. Selina never cared; she wanted to fall asleep and pretend this was a nightmare that she would wake up from and have her mother telling her it was just a bad dream.

It was hard to fall asleep and Selina cried herself to sleep, positive that no one would hear her.

* * *

The GCPD were very busy the next morning.

"Should we just let it go Gordon?" one of the police officers asked, with concern.

Gordon had been wrapped into trying to find Selina Kyle. She was only just a child and was all alone in Gotham City.

"She's only a child and Gotham is a dangerous place."

Posters of Selina Kyle were made. In the poster, she looked sad and lost. Her dark eyes were full of sorrow.

"I promised her sister, Maggie that I'd find Selina," Gordon told the officer.

Gordon would never forget Maggie Kyle's teary face. They were very close but separated. It made Gordon want to cry.

Promises weren't supposed to be broken but they were. Gordon wouldn't give up!

* * *

When Selina woke up, the slums looked completely different during the day. They looked more friendlier.

She shivered; before leaving the house, Selina had a bag with some clothes including a jacket and also had her toothbrush and toothpaste. Her jacket was grey and very warm.

She put on her jacket and snugged her head in. She rubbed her hands. Her stomach growled.

Selina staggered up and began to walk. She saw several homeless people bunch up together. Some homeless people were still sleeping.

An African-American man had walked to the bakery. He was wearing dark blue. The man sighed when he saw a dark haired girl, who was about eight years old, who was looking at him, ravenous and desperate. He decided to purchase a bagel.

Selina was watching the man inside the bakery. It smelt good and she felt the saliva drip down from her lips.

In the bakery, the man purchased a bagel. He was about to go when...

"Sir, today two is the price of one."

"Ok."

The baker passed the man a second bagel. The baker seemed to be relieved that the man was even there. It was the Narrows after all. The man was unsure of what to do with the second bagel when he saw the dark haired eight year old girl, sitting on the side of the footpath.

He walked towards her.

"Hello kid."

Selina was startled. It was the man who had been in the bakery!

"I don't need this one," the man said referring to the bagel, "take it."

Selina was overwhelmed for a second.

_Take it. Just take it._

Selina's hand wobbled when she took the soft fresh but warm bagel.

"Thank you," Selina whispered.

The man nodded. He looked at the time on his watch. He immediately rushed off.

Selina was alone, eating the bagel. She felt grateful and felt the warm bagel go down her oesophagus.

Selina was hungry and ended up devouring the bagel within seconds.

Selina knew that she would have to have water and food to survive. She knew that there was one place that provided that.

* * *

The Gotham Markets were on the border of the Narrows and the working class of Gotham.

Selina remembered going to the markets with her mother a few times. Thinking of her mother made Selina cry.

It was a long walk to the Markets because Selina had lived in the outskirts of the city. By the time Selina arrived at the Markets, she was fatigued and hardly had any energy to move. She just wanted to fall asleep.

Selina then decided to look around the Market. It was quite busy. People were bustling around, to and fro. People who were running the stalls were yelling at everyone to but their products.

It was intimidating without her mother and/or father's protection. She always felt safe when she was with her parents.

Selina saw a woman a couple of meters in front of her. The woman was wearing a black coat and blue jeans. She was paying for a product at one of the stalls. The woman's wallet was in her hand. Selina eyes the wallet and saw the money the woman was holding.

Suddenly a couple of notes fell from the woman's wallet. The notes landed on the floor. No one but Selina noticed.

Selina eagerly locked up the fallen money. They were a couple of notes totaling to a couple hundred dollars.

Selina stuffed the money in her pocket and quickly ran off before the woman would realize.

* * *

Lucius Fox had come back from Thomas and Martha Wayne's funeral service at Wayne Manor.

Lucius sighed. He saw how crestfallen Bruce was. He had no blood relatives but his parents. He would never forget the boy's tears.

As usual, Lucius watched the news. He flicked the channel to Gotham News. A Caucasian blonde haired woman was telling the news.

Next to the woman, a poster of a young girl appeared. The girl in the poster looked somewhat familiar.

"The GCPD are desperately trying to find the missing eight year old Selina Kyle. pare father committed suicide a couple of days ago, leading Selina to run away. Miss Kyle has a younger sister, Maggie, who is very desperate for her sister's return. If anyone has information you are all persuaded to call the GCPD."

Lucius' eyes widened and grabbed the phone.

* * *

The Gotham Markets were closed for the day. Night had descended again. It began to rain, which was even more worse.

Selina put on her jacket and put the large hood over her head. She felt the pitter patter of raindrops on her head and on the floor. It was colder than last night.

Selina just wanted to collapse on the floor. She staggered to another alleyway. She saw a homeless man with a pot. The pot was steadily boiling and the man was keeping himself warm. He had a dark coat. He looked at Selina who quickly ran off.

There was a big restaurant not too far from where the homeless man was. Two men with a bulky physique stood at the entrance.

For some reason, Selina wanted to sneak in. It'd be much warmer inside than outside.

The two began talking. They talked about the arrest of Joe Chill. Selina was determined to get inside.

It was very dark so the men couldn't see her. Selina then went on her knees and began to crawl. She crawled slowly and silently but she was very scared and felt her heart pounding.

Selina's arm wobbled as it tried to reach the door knob. She slowly pulled the knob down. The good thing was that the door didn't creek. Selina held the door knob as she crawled inside.

She slowly closed the door but it made a little sound.

"What was that?"

Selina quickly crawled underneath to the closest table. She was careful to not knock any one's legs and/or feet.

Carmine Falcone looked more than annoyed when he saw his two guards enter the room.

"What is it?" He demanded.

"Someone has gone inside without our permission."

Falcone sighed. The audience looked at him to see his response.

"Find this loser and teach him a lesson."

Selina was angered. She was no boy! Selina knew that she would have to move quickly. She could hear the men's footsteps.

"No one's here," one of the men said, referring to the audience and as well checking that they had been allowed.

Before Selina could move, someone's foot touched her.

There was a shrill scream. Selina was frozen with fear. She couldn't move. Footsteps were coming closer. An arm immediately grabbed her.

"That's our perpetrator?" one of the men asked, in disbelief.

"Well done boys," Falcone seemingly congratulated, "you made yourself just a bunch of idiots by letting a little girl outwit you."

Falcone looked down at Selina. She looked somewhat familiar. It dawned on him. She looked like Maria, his former lover.

"Kid, what do you think that you were trying to accomplish."

"I-I just w-wanted to be warm," Selina pleaded, "I'm a gymnast; I can do acrobatic tricks. P-People can come all the way to see me and y-you could get money."

Falcone smirked. This kid was a genius. He would be able to get money.

"Your name?"

"Selina Kyle."

The people looked in disbelief.

"You're the kid on the news. The police want you."

Selina's eyes widened.

"Please don't take me there."

"We need money, so the kid'll stay."

Selina didn't like the sound of it. She recalled her gymnastics and began to perform. She was fatigued.

Selina did a cartwheel and two backflips. As she was about to do her backwards hand spring she fell down. Her body was low on energy. It hurt falling on her back. Selina heard everyone surrounding her. The light was bright and it looked like heaven. She heard voices but it never concerned her. Images were distorting.

"Go to sleep Selina," a warm sounding and caring voice whispered in her ear.

"Mom?!"

A woman stood looking down at Selina. She looked like Selina in many aspects. Maria Kyle.

Selina desperately wanted to ask questions but the power of sleep pulled her further. It grew dark.

* * *

Carmine Falcone was frustrated. The kid just made him look like a selfish idiot. He knew people would look down upon him with disregard.

"I'll be back soon."

Everyone sat back at their tables and began chatting as if nothing happened. One of the two guards then carried Selina's unconscious body. Selina didn't stir or move.

"You go back outside," Falcone said to the remaining guard.

The guard who carried Selina followed Falcone to a small dark room.

"It'll have to do."

Falcone then closed and locked the door.

* * *

Maggie Kyle was in the Gotham Orphange for Girls. She missed Selina terribly. Maggie sobbed herself to sleep every night. Everyone was concerned.

All the other girls had fallen to sleep. Maggie was the last to sleep.

The woman who ran the orphanage, approached Maggie, who was sitting on a chair looking out of the window to see the view of Gotham City. It was lightly drizzling outside. Thunder rumbled. It hurt Maggie that she knew her sister would have to deal with a storm.

"Lieutenant Gordon is here to see you Maggie."

Maggie quickly turned to face the older grey haired woman.

"Did he find Lina?"

"He found a lead. Another person saw your sister earlier today."

Gordon then walked in the room.

"Hello Maggie. Selina wasn't too far from where you lived. Someone saw her this morning. We're investigating the area."

Maggie hugged Gordon.

"Thank you Mr. Gordon."

"We'll find her."

* * *

When Selina had woken up, she found herself in a dark but cold room. She shivered and buried her face deeper in her jacket.

The darkness in the room was unrelenting and she felt a little scared. She couldn't see anything.

'I should've stayed with Maggie,' Selina silently wept.

Suddenly she felt something move against her leg. She heard a sound. It was the purring of a cat. Soon enough, the cat then disappeared. As Selina tried to look around in the darkness, she saw a window. The window was quite high. She saw the silhouette of the cat disappear via the narrowly opened window.

* * *

I know Catwoman is a great fighter but everyone starts from somewhere. She will become Catwoman in the story but that won't be until later. You've got to see how she gets her skills and how damaged her childhood was. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
